lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Threads
Threads is the assumed name of a Stray currently wandering the streets of Pebbleton in search of his past. Despite this, no one has actually used the name apart from himself; he is unlikely to offer the name in conversation unless asked specifically, either. Unfortunately, Threads doesn't know he's dead. What he does know is that he's lost his memory in an unfamiliar town, and no one seems to be able to see him. Not that any of that has gotten in his way - he's taken to compiling a notebook of everything he can find about himself, the town at large, and the strange new powers he's been given. He lives for the most part in an abandoned room accessible only by a broken full-length window in the eastern wing of Fukami Mansion and is very protective of it. Outside of the Mansion, his main haunts are Dawnview Park and a certain house at 7 Tranquille Drive. Name While Threads has no real name he recognizes as his own, he has taken on the name to stop himself from falling apart psychologically. The name is obviously a reference to his powers and his subsequent appearance as a result of them: threads, not just in terms of clothing, but also the sympathetic links he forms to people. Personality and Appearance Threads is perhaps a little too optimistic considering his circumstances, but he's gone to great lengths to keep himself sane. He treats his current state of existence as a kind of mystery/adventure novel, and the large black leather-bound notebook he keeps is full of his musings and "leads" of all kinds. He can sometimes be found stalking Crossers, Strays or Panzers who spot him, simply because people who can see him are such a novelty and quite probably leads of their own. As far as possible, though, he keeps to himself, especially where Blights are concerned. Threads treats the world with a kind of nonchalance outside of his own world view, doing his best to fill in the notebook based on what he knows alone. He exhibits a laid-back personality which belies his own confusion at the events that have overtaken Pebbleton. Threads wears an esoteric range of clothing, typically trying to cover as many eventualities as possible. Most of the clothes he takes are worn out or grubby, simply because clothes which begin with no true meaning may gain meaning after being worn a lot. Still, he tries to make sure they follow a certain "style", although as anyone can tell you, clothes which may look good on their own can end up clashing horribly when worn together. Since the items need to have sentimental value or meaning to people, it's not as easy as it seems. Under all his clothing, Threads' basic ensemble is a simple black shirt and faded white pants. On top of everything, he wears a frayed striped brown and orange scarf around his neck. Threads himself looks 18 or 19, although it's hard to tell sometimes. Dark hair, gray eyes, sharp features and a winning cold stare are perhaps the hallmarks of petty theft in police stations everywhere... if only the victims could have seen him coming. Since most of them don't (and he makes it a point to try to engage their attention before he robs them), he usually just waits for them to open the door, then walks in and out again. He is not without conscience, however: as all of these items must have some value, sentimental or otherwise, to their owner, he makes it a point to return used items, keeping the addresses of each owner safely in his notebook. Powers Ether is the basic building block of all life and natural phenomena in the world on a spiritual level. In its most basic form, it represents, loosely, the psyche, and the implications and contradictions present within it. Most Strays and Crossers manipulate Ether in specific ways based on their natures and convictions. A Crosser or Stray's powers are thus actual manifestations of Thought '' or ''Intent. But while such Intent - the skeleton structure of Enomena - may only be utilized by Crossers and Strays, it is present in many things in the world. A watchmaker makes a watch with the aim of precision; a mother makes mittens for her child to protect them from the cold. Threads is able to channel his Ether through these Blueprints, thus the name of his Crosser ability. By channeling his own Ether into objects which have been bestowed such meaning, he is able to unleash their latent Enomena, although doing so exhausts the potential of the item. Unfortunately, due to the stress required to maintain a corporeal object in an ethereal state, Threads must take that object on into his own pattern, thus requiring that he only take articles of clothing he can wear or otherwise hold. Once the blueprint of an object is exhausted, he can return it to its corporeal state in order to free up more of his own power. On the other hand, this means that Threads often goes around Pebbleton in all manner of mismatched clothing just to stay prepared for any Blight attacks. Since he is using a material component to achieve the Intent of the Enomena, he is able to use less Ether to perform them, although he is severely limited by the items he can steal off the street. Strangely enough, he is in possession of one item - a frayed scarf which creates a weak barrier - that doesn't seem to be affected by the one-use limitation. Moves }} Category:Player Characters Category:Strays Category:Characters